This is a new application for a medical scientist training program from Indiana University School of Medicine. Our program is focused on training in interdisciplinary areas of research that Indiana University School of Medicine has established excellence. An additional innovative aspect of our program is the utilization of our strong research and training collaborations with faculty in biomedical engineering at Purdue University to include the training of physician-biomedical engineers. The significant expansion of research programs at both Indiana University School of Medicine and in biomedical engineering at Purdue University over the past 10 years provides a unique, interactive, and supportive environment to train highly motivated students to become physician-scientists. Broad recognition within the leadership of the School of Medicine regarding the critical role of physician-scientists in both participating and translating basic science discovery to the clinic, has resulted in the M.D. / Ph.D. program receiving the highest priority of all training programs within the School of Medicine. Further, this program has broad support from both basic science and clinical departments within the School of Medicine. Each basic science department and the medical curriculum committee have carefully reviewed and revised many aspects of their respective programs to enhance the integration of medical and research training and to provide a supportive infrastructure for this community of Scholars within the School of Medicine. It is the goal of this program to train engaging physician-scientists who have the highest of professional values, and who are poised to pursue careers as clinical investigators in hypothesis-driven, investigator - initiated research. With existing resources, we can consistently, support 5 students per year. The support that we seek from the NIH is: (1) an affirmation of this program as a substantive training program meritorious of listing on the MSTP website; and (2) financial support for 2 students per year to allow us to expand the program to 7 students per year.